


Erotyczne fantazje 55

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 55

Weiss wsunęła swój język , w mokrą cipkę Ruby. Język dziedziczki szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej kobiecości jej liderki.

Ruby nie potrzebowała wiele, żeby osiągnąć orgazm. Język Weiss, natychmiast doprowadziła ją do rozkoszy. Wierciła się z przyjemności, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz młodszej przyjaciółki.


End file.
